superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Tales: Snow Dragons/The Fury Is Out on This One Credits (1999)
"Snow Dragons" Written by Laurie Bauman Arnold "The Fury Is Out on This One" Written by Bob Carrau Executive Producer Jim Coane Executive Producer for CTW Nina Elias Bamberger Producers Richard Raynis Jeff Kline Ron Rodecker Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser Developed by Jim Coane Based on Characters Created by Ron Rodecker Directed by Tim Eldred Creative Consultant Mark Simon Executive Design Consultant Everett Peck Starring Kathleen Barr Ian James Corlett Eli Gabay Terry Klassen Andrea Libman Danny McKinnon Jason Michas Ty Olsson Doug Parker Chantal Strand Original Music by Jim Latham Brian Garland Educational Content Director Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. Educational Research Director William Yotive Associate Producer Michelle Blaya Art Coordinator John Feijoo Storyboard Coordinator Elaine Siders Script Coordinator Therese Trujillo Production Coordinator Jan Kunesh Production Assistants Catherine Circo Eric Cookmeyer Cary Gillenwater Howard C. Base Program Assistant Livia Beasley Assistant to Ms. Bamberger Elizabeth de la Garza Assistant to Mr. Coane Jenny Hope Assistant to Mr. Raynis Robby Huckell Assistant to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Background Supervisor Mark Segurson Background Designers Edgar Carlos Donovan Crosby Hakjoon Kang Background Artist Kaizar Mandel Character Designers Andy Chiang Kurt Christensen Jerry Richardson Zoonimedia Prop Design Christopher Thorpe Color Supervisor John Calmette Color Stylists Craig Cuqro Ross Malorzo Chui Hui Song Miok Yoo Inbetween Artist Bridget Bo Storyboard Supervisors Rachel Brenner Curt Walstead Storyboard Artists Eric McConnell Tom Nesbitt Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jeff Allen Ray Angrum Lisa Baytos Mike Borkowski Ray Brown Curtis Cim Don Hudson David Steele Storyboard Revisionist Jeff Brennan Animatic Editor Mike Yang Track Reading Peter Aries Timing Directors Phil Cummings Barbara Dumaoushkin Holly duRivage Richard Gasparian Randy Ludensky Mike Stribling Sluggers Bill Knoll Graham Morris Karen Peterson Gwen Wetzler Checkers Sandi Hathcock Kitty Schoentag Dialogue Director Michael Hack Casting Supervisor Tanya K. Taylor Casting Coordinator Everett A. Oliver Casting Assistants Terry Klassen Brent Miller Recorded at Blt Productions Ltd./Koko Studios Sound Engineers Chris Hobbs Chris McLaren James Spooner Studio Post Production Supervisor Tonda Saska Editor Mark McNally Assistant Editors Margaret Hou Amy Lim Jhoanne Reyes Post Production Coordinator Michelle Johnson Post Production Supervisor Jenny Barbour Post Production Assistant Linda Nagata Post Production Services Provided by The Post Group Post Production Sound Services Sony Pictures Studios Supervising Sound Editor Kerry Wilson Effects Editor Jonathan Golodner Re-Recording Mixers Ken Burton Ken Kobett Digital Effects Supervisor Roger Injaursorn Sound Editor Robert Crozier Sound Effects Editor Ned Bonzi Recruiter Dan Smith Overseas Production by Sunwoo Wang Film Overseas Directors Toshiyuki Hiruma Glenn McDonald Interstitial Director Curt Walstead Interstitial Storyboards Stephan Martiniere Interstitial Animation Wang Film Yeson Interstitial Color Supervisor John Calmette Interstitial Music by Joey Levine & Co. Music Supervisor Hunter Murtaugh Main Title Director Tim Eldred Main Title Animation Yearim Main Title Color Supervisor John Calmette Main Title Music by Joey Levine & Co. Music Supervisor Hunter Murtaugh Music Recordist & Music Mixer John Squicciarino Main Title Timing Directors Richard Gasparian Mike Stribling Soundtrack Madison Gate Records This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1999 Columbia Tristar Televison Distribution And Children Televison Workshop All Rights Reserved. CTTD and CTW Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Visit us online @www.dragontales.com Children Televison Workshop Columbia Tristar Television Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Adelaide Productions Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout